Behind SemiClosed Doors
by MissDevon
Summary: After hearing John admit ro Marty he hadn't intended to propose, Natalie goes into a tailspin leading her to other secrects, now what does she do with the info?
1. Chapter 1

Behind Semi-Closed Doors

Chapter 1

Natalie smiled as she bounced out of her car, her purse and an application for LU in one hand and results from the LSATs in the other. As she closed the door to her car, she wondered what it was that she couldn't believe more. That it was Evangeline who had suggested it or that she had accomplished what she hadn't even imagined being possible.

Hurrying into the Angle Square Hotel, she couldn't help but wonder if it had been only a month ago when she had left the squad room after a confrontation with Talia over Vincent, annoyed that she couldn't do anything since she had gotten herself kicked out of the forensics program for helping John, and she had literally run into Evangeline, and when the slightly older woman had asked her if she was OK, and she had for some reason burst into tears. Moments later, she had found herself enclosed in Vang's office spilling the whole story, including how her going to Bo alone had caused one more rift with John, and how confused and frustrated she was.

Evangeline had listened attentively, and, when they were interrupted by Marty Sagebrook's arrival promised to keep Natalie's confession to herself as well as to see if she could come up with a solution for her.

The night after she accepted John's interrupted proposal, Vang had surprised her with a phone call. Over breakfast at the Angel Square Diner the next morning, the black woman had calmly laid out a plan of action. She had reminded Natalie that she had the background from her work at the PD and classes in Forensics to give her a bit of a head start, as well as the grades. She had gone on to point out that if she really pushed herself, Natalie could try law school. Evangeline had even promised to help her study and offered her a job as her assistant.

Natalie had taken her up on the first offer, delaying the second till she knew if she'd be able to get into law school. Now, seeing the results of her many study sessions with Evangeline, she knew she would and would have to give her Uncle her notice, but first she wanted to share the good news with John.

Smiling, she stopped at the door, to dig out her key, only to realize it was partially open. Her smile started to drop as she realized who was there and fell completely when she heard what was being discussed . . . .

"I just don't know what to do," John admitted to Marty. "I mean, I had thought about it. I was going to do it. . . but Mikey. . . he and I. . . we talked. And he's probably right. I can't just marry Natalie to solve the problems between us.'

"No," Marty agreed, biting back the small smirk that was trying to spread out on her lips. "Marriage is not the answer to the problems that you two have. In fact, in my opinion, it will only make things worse."

"And me backing out of the engagement won't?" John asked pointedly. "I want to spend my life with Natalie. If the accident didn't happen, we'd probably already be married."

"But it did. And you're not," Marty pointed out.

"Yeah. I know."

"And you have to decide what you're going to do about this," she added. "The longer you wait to do something, the worse it's going to be."

"The longer he waits to do something about what?" Natalie asked as she slid in, a plastered smile on her face, the test results and application folded and put away.

"How long have you been there?" John asked, trying to decide if he had an out in things after all.

"I just got here. Why? Waiting on something for us?" she asked as she moved to put her jacket in the closet so he couldn't see her face.

"No. Just a profile on a case. Marty thinks I need it, I don't."

"Oh," Natalie sighed turning. "Well, you two can keep talking you know. I just came to get changed."

"I thought we were having dinner," John commented.

"We were, but something came up," Natalie lied as she quickly moved to the bedroom, refusing to look at either of the other of the room's occupants. "I figured you wouldn't mind putting off finalizing the menu with Renee till another night. But if you do I can put this off. I mean, if we finalize the menu, then Mom and Dad and everyone else will be pushing us to finalize a date, which if we want Joey to do the ceremony we really have to do soon anyway. . . and. . .I figured, well, it would just make more sense to talk to him about dates first. . ."

"Yeah, you're right. We can put off the menu till you and Joey come up with a list of dates that work," John cut off quickly.

Moving to the closet Natalie bit back tears as she tired to give him an out, a way to admit his true feelings: "you do know that if you want. . . we don't have to give into everything that my family wants. We can wait longer. Give it more time. I'm happy enough with us just being engaged."

"Yeah. Well, the plans are already in motion," John sighed. "No reason to back out of them now. Full speed ahead."

"Yeah. Full speed ahead," Natalie replied as she turned. "I'll talk to Renee about rescheduling for one night next week. And maybe about ideas for venues. We really haven't talked much about that. I was thinking I know how important the church in AC is to your family and if Father doesn't mind Joey being involved with the service, we can have it there and then maybe the reception at the Palace or my Grandfather's?"

"That. . . that sounds like something we can talk about. . ."

"Good," Natalie said simply. "Well, I'm going to get changed and then you and Marty can get back to what you were doing. I. . .. Um . .. I don't know how late I'll be. . . I might just stay at my mom's."

"Oh. OK," John replied surprised. "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I just. . . It's some work stuff. . . . You know I haven't been happy with things since. . . well. . . I have an interview for something. . . I'm just a little nervous. . . that's all. . ." she replied. "Why? Is there something else I should be concerned about?"

"No. Nothing at all," John answered quickly wanting to soothe her. "I'll let you get ready," he added, closing the door slightly as he went to continue his talk with Marty.

Carefully, Natalie moved towards the door, and eased it open a crack to hear what they were saying as John ushered the older woman out: "You have to be careful, John, she has paranoid tendencies. She could think that you breaking up with her is because of my influence or even that of Michael and Marci, or anyone who you confided your concerns in."

"Marty, Natalie's not unstable."

"She has issues. So do you. That's why this relationship is not going to work. You can't put off calling off the engagement. The longer you wait the worse its going to be."

"I love her."

"But do you want to marry her?"

"I want to be with her."

"That's not what I asked."

"I'm not ready to be anyone's husband. Not right now. If I can just keep postponing things. Keep the engagement long. . ."

Shakily, Natalie closed the door and cursed under her breathe. "Stupid, stupid girl. Did you really think he was going to. . ." Inhaling she threw the clothes across the room, and then stopped herself from doing more.

She had to keep it together.

Had to keep him from knowing that she knew.

Because if he knew she knew than it would be over, and she didn't want that.

She wasn't sure what she wanted.

But that wasn't it.

She needed to figure it out.

But first she needed to get out of there and find someone that she could trust to help her sort this mess out.

Slightly calmer, she grabbed up her clothes and crossed the room intent on getting changed and getting out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A half hour later and more in control of herself, Natalie arrived at Ultra Violet. Smiling at the bartender, she moved quickly through the club and to the backroom where Rex's office was, content in her knowledge that he would be able to help her come up with a solution to her problem.

Exhaling, she went to knock on the door only to find it slightly opened. Without pause, she started to push it further open when her brother's voice stopped her: "No, Michael, I'm sure. How many times do we have to go over this! Christ, we keep discussing this and someone else is going to find out!"

"You mean besides you, me, and Adrianna, right?" Michael shot back as he slouched in the chair across from Rex's overflowing desk. "Remind me again why you told her?"

"I just did, all right. And she hasn't told anyone and she won't."

Michael straightened up and leaned forward, glaring at Rex: "Sooner or later its going to come out."

"No. It. Is. Not. Not if you keep your mouth shut."

"John suspects something."

"John thinks we know something about who killed Spencer. He thought we were covering for each other. Hell, we thought we were covering for each other," Rex reminded. "I forged the documents. No one is going to know."

"Todd's going to figure it out. Or Adrianna's going to slip. Or. . . "

"Or what?" Rex asked.

"I can't keep lying to Marci. It's going to tear us apart."

"You're not lying to Marci."

"She thinks that I don't know who Tommy's birth parents are. But if . . ."

"If the truth that Tommy is Todd Jr. comes out you loss him. You want to put Marci through that? You want to destroy her like that? You lying to her I think she can take but not you costing her the kid."

"So what? I just pretend that everything's ok in our relationship the same way John does with his and Natalie's?"

Rex raised an eyebrow at that: "what's wrong with your brother and my sister's relationship?"

"Nothing?" Michael squeaked.

"Michael. . ."

"Just a little cold feet. Just as long as they make this a long engagement they'll be fine," Michael answered dismissively. "Now about Tommy. You're sure that. . ."

Shakily Natalie pushed pass the customers of the now filling club. "Hey, you ok?" a concerned voice asked as a hand stopped her mid stumble.

Looking up, Natalie found herself looking into the concerned eyes of Miles Lawrence, "Miles, our table's. . . oh. . ." Blair stopped as she slipped over to where they stood. "I thought we could avoid certain. . . elements here. . ."

"I was just leaving," Natalie replied tensely.

"Are you sure. You look upset," Miles pressed innocently.

"I'll be fine. I just. . . just overhead something I probably shouldn't of have. I have to go. Late for a meeting," Natalie babbled as she pulled away and hurried to blend into the crowd.

"That was odd. I hope she's all right," Miles mused.

"Oh, she's sure to take care of herself. Any trouble she gets into she usually brings on herself. No need for you to worry. Now, how about that drink you promised me. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natalie pulled her car to a stop outside of the apartment building and sat staring out the window for a few moments. 

She wondered if this was really the best thing for her to do.

But she really had no other place to go.

Roxy would go off and let John know she knew.

Vikki would counsel her to call off the engagement and possibly break off the relationship completely.

At least, Jessica would hopefully listen and help her come up with a plan of action. "She at least knows what its like to have the rug pulled completely out from under you when it comes to the man you love," she muttered as she turned off the car and climbed out. 

With in minutes she had climbed up the stairs to the loft that her sister and brother-in-law lived in, only to hear raised voices. Concerned when she realized that one belonged to her sister, she hurried down the hall, stopping, unseen by the three people who argued in it. . .

"I really thought you were different, Jessica," Christian chided, his voice dripping with disgust. "But you're really nothing more than a common whore. My brother deserves better than you."

"Lay off her," Nash chimed in.

"Both of you stop it," Jessica gasped, eyes wide. "Antonio and the girls are right inside and they'll hear you," she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her torso and look from the door to the men and back. "I told you, Chris, Nash was just dropping Bree off. . ."

"Brennan, her name's Brennan," Nash interrupted annoyed.

"Don't. . ."

"If I'm playing along with the happy little home maker routine than I'm calling my daughter by her given name," Nash shot back. "And she dumped me for your brother."

"Right," Christian answered, arms across his chest. "For how long? You admitted you two almost slept together."

"Almost being the operative word," Jessica chimed in, "and you promised not to say anything."

"Yet he's always still around," Christian pointed out.

"I quit my job at Capricorn, you can thank me later," Nash remarked.

"You're still in town."

"So's my daughter."

"And your point would be?" Christian asked.

Nash stood toe to toe with Christian, to Jessica's horror: "when they give me Brennan I'll leave. Till then I stay. Now, if Jessica wants to be miserable with your brother and pretend that she doesn't love me that's fine, but I'm not leaving town."

"Nash!" Jessica gasped.

"You love him?" Christian asked angrier than before.

"I. . . I. . ."

"And I thought you just wanting to sleep with him was bad. You better tell Antonio, before I do. . ."

"You're not going to tell your brother," Nash said.

"You wanna bet?" Christian asked.

"There's the door. Go right ahead. But what's it going to get you? His family destroyed? Love life as big a flop as yours? Sounds real great. You both go home to Mami. Go on break his and your niece's hearts," Nash provoked. "I'll wait here. . ."

"Nash, don't provoke him," Jessica pleaded. "Christian, you know that Antonio is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. That I've pledged to spend it with."

"And the Buchanan girls are just so good at keeping their wedding vows aren't they?" Christian shot back. "You really think that's reason enough for me not to tell my brother that you're sneaking around behind his back?"

"You can't ruin my life like this," Jessica protested as she moved to grab hold of Christian's arm.

Throwing her off of him, and into the wall.

Down the hallway, Natalie's gasp was covered by Jessica's cry of pain as Antonio pulled open the door to see what was going on. She quickly hurried down the stairs as she heard Antonio's demands to know what was going on as Jessica covered for the men, saying she had tripped. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Standing alone on the docks, Natalie tried to fight back tears as she looked into the water below, wondering how she had been so stupid.

For an hour she had all of her dreams in sight. And now, less than two hours later, it felt like she had none left.

"And there's no one to blame but yourself, is there?" she muttered to herself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Vincent walked confidently out of one of his newest acquires. Even with the white power group threatening his holdings, he somehow knew everything would come out all right in the end. 

With Sean trailing behind him, he walked along the docks, stopping at the muffled cries. A cocked head had his bodyguard ready, as he continued onwards. "Natalie," he called as he came around a corner and saw the familiar form and red head.

Rolling her eyes, Natalie inhaled, trying to hide her tears as she swiped at the ones trailing down her face: "what taking to following me again?" she asked angrily.

"I was checking out a new property," he answered unperturbed. "You ok, because, no offense, but you don't look it."

"No," Natalie shot back as she wielded around on him. "I'm not all right. My world is imploding and I don't know what to do about it. I don't have anyone to count on right now."

Vincent shook his head and exhaled: "Natalie, Natalie, Natalie, when are you going to realize that you can count on me?"

"Right. I just found out that everyone that I have been counting on has a secret or has been lying to me or . . ." she shook her head. "I can't do this right now. I have to. . . I have to go some place, but I have no place to go. . . and I. . ."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"No. . . No. . . I can't. . . I can't face John. . ."

"What did you do now?"

"Me? You think _I_ did something?" she asked indignant.

Amused, Vincent shook his head: "Com'on, Natalie, it's not that hard of a stretch. But I'll give what he'd do."

"Propose."

"See I'm definitely missing something here than. Aren't you two already engaged?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not with you. And I went to talk to Rex and he's lying about. . . I can't even say it. Then I thought, ok, I'll go talk to Jessica. I mean, Jessica knows about having your life imploded because of decisions that were made but that weren't the ones that you intended to make only I walk in on her and Chris and Nash arguing about. . ."

"Let me guess her and Nash?" Vincent put in.

"How?"

"Her cop husband's probably the only one who hasn't figured out that she's in love with someone else. That and herself."

"I just. . .I want to. . . I have to figure out what to do. . . how to handle what. . .John hates the idea of me talking to someone about us," Natalie mused as she started to walk towards a nearby bench. "Of course, that doesn't stop him from talking to people other me about us," she added as she sat down on it, her arms pulled tightly across her chest. "I can't. . . I can't tell my mom. . . I don't want people to know what an idiot I am. . "

Vincent shook his head as he sat down next to her, "there has to be someone you can talk to. Another friend?"

"No. I don't have friends," Natalie admitted on a hollow laugh. "I never did the friend thing well. And, since John. . . well, its been him, or. . .his friends. . . you're pretty much been all I've had to talk to other than him of worth outside the family, well, besides. . ."

"Besides who?"

"It doesn't count. She was just trying to help me get my career back on track. I doubt she'd want to help with this. We've never been friends. Ironically enough mainly because of John. Something tells me, if things had been different maybe we could've been. . ."

Shaking his head, Vincent got up: "Come on, I'll swallow my pride and give you a ride to Evangeline's."

"What?" Natalie asked surprised.

"She was the person you were talking about, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. But. . ."

"I'm not leaving you on the docks alone. Now, you let me take you to her place or I take you to your mom's. Which is it?"

"All right. Evangeline's it is then," Natalie sighed as she got up. "Who knows, maybe she'll be able to think of something. . . I can't. . . at best, maybe she can help me figure out what to tell John about where I was. I told him I was going on a job interview. And that I'd probably just go to my mom's tonight. I can't deal with him tonight."

"Job I'll take care of. Meet me at the diner in the morning."

"But. . ."

"Come on. Let's get you to Evangeline's you can fight with me later."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evangeline opened her apartment's door and groaned: "what do you want, Jones?"

"And a good evening to you to," Vincent smirked as he leaned against the wall next to the doorjambs.

"Vincent. . ." she prodded unimpressed.

"Yes?"

"Why. Are. You. Here?" she bit off annoyed.

"I brought Natalie to see you," he shrugged.

Confused, Evangeline leaned out of her apartment door and scanned the hallway: "since when is she invisible?"

Vincent laughed at that: "funny. She fell asleep in the car on the way over. Sean's going to bring her up in a couple of minutes. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why?" Evangeline asked. "And why is she with you and not with John?" she continued as she let him into the apartment.

"I don't know. I found her on the docks. Crying," Vincent explained as he stepped into the apartment. "I don't know what happened between them. She wouldn't tell me. Something about the proposal."

"Don't tell me he took it back again," she groaned.

Vincent shrugged: "thought of that. I took a quick look. She still has the ring on," he answered. "But its more than that. Whatever happened she also feels she can't tell anyone. Especially me."

"You blame her?"

"Apparently, a point of contention is John can talk to people about their relationship and she can't? You know what that means?"

Vang shook her head: "I can take a guess at _who_ that means."

"Sagebrook," Vincent guessed. "I should've picked up on that."

"So, why was she on the docks?"

"She went to talk to some people. Overhead somethings she hasn't processed yet. Doesn't want to face them, or know what to do next."

"Well, I'm glad she decided to come here," Evangeline commented, than at Vincent's look asked: "what?"

"It was my idea."

"Yours? How did you come up with. . ."

"She was babbling about. . . look, I figured out you were one of the people she trusts. But she doesn't think she has people that. . ."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Evangeline shrugged. "She probably thought it was because of. . .it doesn't matter. Have Sean bring her up. I'll help her come up with something to tell John in the morning about where she was. . ."

"She told him she was going for a job interview. I told her I'd. . . I'm going to give her one to keep an eye on her."

"She has one."

"No. . . she can do better. . ."

"She will be. She's going start working for me."

"But. . ."

"Vincent, have Sean bring her up. Then get out."

"Of your apartment, or her business?"

"The apartment. The other," Evangeline shrugged, "I'm learning that just because people think that you shouldn't be around someone doesn't mean that they're right."

"Ok. But. . . I'm going to leave Sean around, just in case One Pure People get any ideas."

"We have patrols in the area."

"Still," Vincent insisted, "Natalie's the only friend I have around here other than Sean. I'd like to keep her."

Nodding, Evangeline showed him out, at the door she shook her head: "ok, John, now what did you do to hurt her?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Around dawn, Evangeline heard movement down the hall and rolled over in bed. Although she would've liked to have spent more time there, she was more concerned about the woman who had been brought up to her apartment the night before.

Grabbing her robe from a nearby chair as she slipped into slippers, Evangeline wondered if Natalie would be willing to tell her anything as she followed the smell of coffee down the hall. Standing in the kitchen, she watched as Sean poured Natalie a cup of coffee. "Hope you don't mind," the black man said.

"No, its fine," Evangeline answered tiredly, "as long as you have one for me too."

"Sure," he answered as he poured out a second cup. "I made some toast. You didn't have much else. If you want I can. . ."

"You don't work for me, Sean. And I do my own shopping Evangeline chided. "But thanks for the reminded that I have to."

"Sure," he said simply. "I better go, get back to the boss. Any place you want me to leave the stuff?" he asked referring to the bedding she had put out for him.

"Couch is fine," Evangeline commented as she added sugar and milk to her coffee and watched Natalie stir hers distractedly.

Once he was gone, she turned her attention to the red head: "so, what's going on?'

"I'm sorry I put you out," Natalie started immediately. "I told Vincent that. . ."

"And I told Vincent I was glad you thought of coming here. Guess we were both wrong," Evangeline interrupted. "You cried yourself out on the docks. Fell asleep in his car. What happened last night?"

"A lot of things. Nothing. . . I'm not sure," Natalie admitted, as she took a sip of coffee. "I got my LSATs back."

"Oh."

"They were good. . . Really good. . . I couldn't wait to tell John. . . and then. . ."

Evangeline straightened: "He wasn't happy for you?"

"I didn't get to tell him," Natalie admitted as she turned towards her former nemesis. "_Marty_ was there."

"Ok. So why not tell him when she left?"

"Because she didn't," Natalie laughed hollowly. "You know, I should really learn not to eavesdrop."

"They weren't. . ."

"No. . . One thing about John. He doesn't cheat. He might think about it. . . but. .."

"He breaks things off before he actually does anything more than kiss the other. . ." Evangeline stopped and shook her head. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Well, I don't think he's done that. And if he has that's the least of our problems," Natalie admitted as she slid off the stole at the counter. "Besides if anyone deserves to say something like that to me, it is you. I guess I'm just getting what I deserve."

"John loves you."

"Then why doesn't he want to marry me?"

Evangeline stared at her: "what? But he asked you to. . ."

"No. Technically, I saw the ring at Palace and told him if he took me there to propose the answer was yes," Natalie filled in. "He never actually asked. Then again, he never said that he hadn't intended on proposing that night either. At least not to me. But apparently to Marty, Michael, maybe Marci. . . well, that's another story. . ."

"_That's_ what you overheard last night?"

"Well, part of it," Natalie shrugged. "Marty thinks I'm paranoid."

"Yeah, well we all know what a wonderful judge of character she is," Evangeline responded sarcastically. "Does John know you know?"

"No. I acted like I didn't. . . I didn't know how else to act. . . I. . . I gave him a handful of outs. . . . ways for him to tell me last night before I left. . . told him if he wanted to put things off. . . make it a long engagement. . . but, he said the ball was rolling so. . ."

"He's going along with it."

"Yeah."

"And that's not what you want?"

"No. I want him to marry me because he wants to, not because its going to fix things. Not because its what the family expects. What I want. What I expect. I want him to marry me because he can't live without me. Because he loves me the way that I love him. Because he wants us to be more than two people who live together. I want to grow old with him. Have a family with him, but. . . I don't think he wants that. . . I mean. . . I'm just starting to see. . . we've never even talked about. . ."

"About what?"

"A family. Moving out of the hotel. . . next month never mind next year. . . the next five. . ." Natalie answered. "I don't want to end up like Antonio. Married to someone who just married me to make me happy."

"You really think that's what Jess did?"

"If you overheard the argument between her Nash and Chris that I did, than yeah. I do."

Shaking her head, Evangeline went to pour a second cup of coffee: "he still threatening to tell Antonio?"

"You knew. . ."

"We broke up because he was furious with her for not coming clean with Antonio for having feelings for Nash. I confessed that I kissed Todd to comfort him when he found out about Todd Jr. . ."

"That's another thing. . ." Natalie sighed.

"What is?"

"I can't tell you."

"Natalie?"

Natalie exhaled: "it's the part that really. . ."

"If you know something about Todd Jr. . ."

"I know. . . I know. . . I just. . .I don't know if its true. What if Spencer. . . what if Spencer set it up to make it look like. . ." she shook her head. "Wouldn't it be more hurtful if Todd thought his son wasn't dead then he really turned out to be dead."

"I guess. . .I just don't. . ."

"I'll tell you this much. But you can't tell Todd who told you, and I'm only telling you because. . . because if he's not dead then. . . well, I was Todd Jr in a way then, and I don't want him to go through what I did if he finds out that he was kidnapped when he's older. . . I overheard Rex talking to. . . well, it doesn't matter to who. . . last night. . .he forged the death certificate he gave Todd. . . he didn't find out as much information that he claimed he did."

"Natalie. . . do you realize. . . if this is true, and I can prove it. . . Todd can prove it. Rex can loose his license. . ."

"I know. . .but, I can't live with. . . I have to tell someone. . ."

"OK. And I have to tell Todd."

"But not Uncle Bo, right? I mean, I know how much Rex looks up to him, and it would kill him for him to be disappointed in him. I know. Been there, done that. Still paying the airfare," she answered as she sat back at the counter and buried her head in her hands. "G-d how did this all get so screwed up? What do I do now? I mean, John has to know that I wasn't at my mother's last night by now. How do I explain that, especially when I show up at work in the clothes I left in. . ."

"Maybe Layla left something here."

"We're not exactly the same size."

"Then maybe something of mine?" Evangeline suggested, then laughed at Natalie's pointed look. "Ok, ok. Come on, there has to be something. Are you sure you didn't leave something here when you changed one night while we were studying?"

"Maybe. . ."

"I just did laundry, so if you did, it'd be in there. And since you told John you had a job interview, we go with that. You're taking a job as my assistant, you stayed here to help me with some paperwork."

"OK. What about the rest? I'm not letting him off the hook. He's going to admit that he's the one who doesn't want to get married yet."

"And if he doesn't? What are you going to do? Go through with the wedding anyway?"

"No. . ." Natalie sighed. "But I'm not getting left at the altar either. . ."

"And what about law school?'

"That stays between us," Natalie answered. "And I think I start with looking for ones other than LU, because if he drags me along. . . doesn't admit to needing an out. . . I'm going to need to get the hell out of here before I kill him."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Antonio crossed the parking lot heading towards his car, his mind on his wife and the problems that seemed to be plaguing them.

He knew that everyone seemed to think that he had no clear what was going on right in front of him, but he did. It was hard not to when the woman who you held in your arms at night called out the name of another man in her sleep.

He knew what people where saying behind his back,

Were calling him.

But he wasn't that bad. And if she'd come to him with the truth he'd either try to work things out the way his religion told him he should or worse, face a second divorce.

Sighing, he paused as he looked up at the window of his apartment. "Why can't you just be honest with me, Jessica?" he wondered as he watched her shadow cross it. Shaking his head he turned and caught sight of a familiar car sitting near his.

Curious, he crossed to it. Touching the hood, he frowned.

He had known that he hadn't seen Natalie on his way down but had hoped that he had just passed her on the way, but the metal was cold meaning the car had been there for a while. "Maybe she just had car trouble. . ." he muttered, but knew if she had she would've come up. Unless she had and the scene last night was more than his wife, her baby's daddy and his brother and proclaimed it to be. "Please, just let her be safe," he muttered as he pulled out his cell phone.

John moved around the apartment getting ready for the day, enjoying the peace the morning alone gave him, while feeling a little guilty. Sipping his coffee, he started to brood over what he was going to do about Natalie.

He knew if he didn't love her so much, it wouldn't be such a problem.

But he did love her, he just didn't want to marry her.

Shaking his head, he crossed the room to get his jacket as his cell rang. Cursing, he answered it: "McBaine."

"John, its Antonio, is Natalie there?"

"No. I think she stayed at her mother's last night. Why? Everything alright with Jess and the girls?"

"Ummm . . .yeah. . . are you sure she stayed at her mother's?"

"Antonio is something wrong?"

"I don't want to alarm you, John. But. . . Natalie's car is outside my building. Its cold. We didn't see her last night. . ."

"I'll try her cell. .." John answered with some exasperation.

"Call me back when you know something. . ."

"Will do."

"You didn't have to come with me," Natalie chided Evangeline as they slid into a booth at the diner.

"You've seen the state of my refrigerator. If I wanted to eat breakfast, I did," the other woman shot back. "Besides. I'm still worried about you. And you needed a ride."

"I can't believe I left my car parked by Jess's."

"Yeah, well, you better call before they get worried."

"I would, but my cell died," Natalie shrugged.

"Why didn't you say something? You could've just used mine," Evangeline muttered as she started digging in her purse.

"Evangeline, since when do they worry about me?"

"Your brother-in-law is being targeted by a hate group. So are two of your close friends. And a former aunt. Call," she said as she handed her the phone.

"Not necessary," Natalie shot back as the door to the diner opened, and Antonio walked in. "I'll just go over and talk to him. He'll believe me better in person, right?"

"If you say so," Evangeline sighed as she picked up the menu.

"No, John, Jess hasn't. . . I know. . . I . . . wait. . . you're not going to believe. . . she's here. . . no. . . it gets better. . . Jones just walked in. . ." Antonio said into his cell as Natalie walked over to him. 

"Hey, got a minute?" she asked.

"Did. . . but I wasted a lot of them looking for you," Antonio shot back, annoyed now to see that she was ok.

"Why was. . . my car. . ."

"Yeah. .. your car. . . outside of my building. . .. we never saw you. . .'

"Yeah, well, you guys were in the middle of something when I came. . . I. . .I forgot where I parked my car . . ." Natalie sighed tiredly, annoyed that she was being chasied.

"We tried calling you."

" My cell died. I didn't realize, I'll call Jess and tell her. ."

"You better call your mom, and Dad, not to mention Bo. John's probably on his way here. . ."

"Because I left my car outside your building? Don't you think that's overkill?"

"Think about who you hang out with and then ask me that again," Antonio shot back, then at the stricken look on her face shook his head: "look, I'm really glad you're ok," he added as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks."

"Where were you last night anyway?"

"Evangeline's."

"Where?"

"Long story, I'll explain later. . ."

"OK. Come by for dinner. You and John. You can explain then," he added as he grabbed a take out bag and headed out.

Turning, Natalie looked at Vincent and rolled her eyes: "I don't believe them. I left my car outside the building and they call in a freakin' search party like I'm a child and I have to explain my whereabouts?" she vented as they moved to the booth she had been sitting in.

"They were worried," Vincent sighed. "And he did have a point. That's why I left Sean there," he added as he shrugged out of his jacket. "Counselor."

"And did you get the 'hangs out with' dig?" she asked.

"I picked it up."

"He's related to a crime boss and he throws that in my face. I so don't think so."

"Natalie," Evangeline sighed. "You need to calm down."

"He doesn't believe me about being at your place last night."

"Well, that's where you were," she answered.

"And why was that?" John asked from over the back of the booth. "And why are you here now? You said you were going to your mother's. You know how much time Antonio and I wasted this morning trying to. . "

"My cell died. We came here for breakfast and to finalize our deal," Natalie cut him off annoyed.

"What deal?"

"I told you I had an interview last night. I kinda lied. I went to meet with Vincent about backing one of his projects. Then I went to Evangeline's to get her opinion on the paperwork. It got late. I stayed at her place."

Evangeline glared at Natalie, annoyed but not surprised that the younger woman would lash out in such away, "Vang?"

"What?"

"Did she?"

"Stay at my place?" Evangeline asked looking back at John: "yeah. She did. In Layla's old room. Is that a problem?"

"No. I'm just surprised. I hope you tried talking her out of this. . ."

"No. Just looked over the paperwork," Evangeline shot back, now annoyed at the man who seemed to think he could control Natalie's future. "Its her deal to make or break. Told her the risks. Made some suggestions on things to change in the contracts. Told her I'd check them over again when the new ones where made up. But, I've learned not to try to convince stubborn people what to do or not do. Besides, John, everyone at the station knows that she hasn't been happy since she lost the place in the forensics program because of you."

"Because of _me?!?!?!_"

"Well, that's what the rumor mill has it. And really, who else besides Rex would she have tried to protect. And personally, I think if it were Rex she'd have let him hang, but anyway, I was trying to get her to come work for me. Maybe think about looking at law from a different end. . ."

"And I'm still considering it. . ." Natalie jumped in, hoping that her need to hurt John at the moment wouldn't cost her her new job.

"Good. But, I want an answer in the next couple of days as to whether or not you'll be taking the position," Evangeline responded as she looked around the diner. "Now, John are you going to be joining us, because I have the feeling that you are what's holding up us getting service, and I for one am hungry."

"No. Have to get to the station. Call your mom and let her know you're ok," he addressed Natalie. "You can take my phone if you want. . ."

"That's ok, Evangeline said I can use hers,"

"What about picking up your car?"

"Antonio invited us to dinner tonight. Figured I can do it then, unless you don't want to go to dinner."

"No, dinner's good. I'll see you at work."

"Yeah. I'll be there," she said as she looked down at the menu.

Vincent watched John go and shook his head: "backing one of my projects?" he asked as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," she mused. "Truth is, it still does."

"Natalie. . ." Evangeline chided.

"Why not?" Natalie asked. "I mean, if I'm going to change things I need to start somewhere. And just changing from being my uncle's assistant to yours isn't going to help. I have a trust fund I don't touch. Why don't I start? Why don't I start making some business investments that I'm interested in? If I'm going to go to. . . if I'm going to follow through with the career path we discussed I'm going to need to have some back up while I'm starting up."

"And if this project doesn't work out you'll have that much less money to fall back on," Evangeline pointed out.

"I need something that's mine, Evangeline. Since I have to put off the other. . .I'm backing one of Vincent's projects, if that's alright with you?" she asked shifting to look at him.

"Have if I have to have a partner, it might as well be you," Vincent commented. "And if its what you want, then lets do this."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Natalie stood with Jessica at the island and helped her unpack the take out bags: "I still don't understand what your car was doing here," her twin said as Antonio and John opened beers.

"I thought I had more time before I meet with Vincent," Natalie shrugged. "I figured I'd stop by on my way. I was part way up here when he called and said his schedule had changed. The property we were going to look at was nearby so I walked over to meet him and by the end of the night I had forgotten that I had left my car outside. I really hadn't intended to worry anyone."

"Just as long as you're safe," Jess shrugged.

"She's going into business with Jones, she won't be for long," John groused over the rim of his beer.

"You're what?" Jessica asked as she looked at her sister with concern.

"I'm backing one of Vincent's projects," Natalie answered as she went took plates down from a cabinet, then at the silence asked: "what's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Antonio interjected, knowing where his wife would go with the question from the look in her eyes, as well as where Natalie would go with the answer. "As long as you made the decision to back him on your own."

"Well she certainly didn't consult me about it," John muttered.

Natalie rolled her eyes at that: "I didn't know that I was going to have to consult you on every decision I made from now on. Tell me, John, is that going to work both ways? You going ask me what I think of the things you're planning on doing?"

Raising his eyebrows, Antonio signaled his wife with his beer to intercede. Huffing slightly, Jessica poured out wine for herself and Natalie: "speaking of plans, have you decided who else you're going to ask to be in your bridal party?" she asked, figuring it was a safe subject.

"Don't know. That depends on who besides Michael John plans on asking to be groomsmen," Natalie replied as she started to put out silverware.

"I thought we were just having Michael and Jessica," John said.

"Oh lord," Antonio sighed shaking his head. "Ahh… they did explain to you this was going to be a big wedding right?" he asked as Jessica looked over at two men.

"He's joking, right?" the blonde asked her twin.

"Apparently not," Natalie sighed. "No, John. Big wedding, means big bridal party. Means, Jamie and Bree as flower girls, and Tommy as ring bearer. . . Means multiple people standing up for both of us."

"Oh."

"So. . .I. . . I guess. . . well, I didn't mean to open a can of worms," Jess said uneasily.

"You didn't know. Hell, I didn't."

"You really. . . You've given this thought?" John asked, as Antonio groaned.

"Yes, John, most women in serious relationships give this sort of thing thought even before they get engaged. And, in answer to your question, Jess, I was thinking that since Michael is best man I should ask Marci, but that was me going under the assumption that John was going to ask Antonio to be one of the groomsmen. . ." she added giving her fiancé a pointed look. "And I figured Star's old enough to be a bride's maid and not a junior one, but it would leave Jack out."

"Well, you are closer to her," Jess remarked uneasily.

"Right. Anyway, that's pretty much what I'm thinking right now. But apparently I was going in the wrong direction there."

Antonio just shook his head, "John, would you mind taking a look at a file I brought home with me? I need another opinion."

"A sure. No problem," John said as he followed Antonio into another room. "So where's the file?"

Antonio stared at him and laughed: "how dense are you?"

"I know. . . I know. . ."

"What are you doing, man?" Antonio asked. "Don't you see how much she loves you? What are you doing to her?"

"I'm not doing anything. I was just blindsided in there. I didn't realize that she wanted all of that. . ." John said with an arm wave.

"All of that?" Antonio asked. "All of what? Have you not been to any of her family's wedding? Seen the pictures? There's more than a maid or matron of honor up there buddy. Hell, you were supposed to be up there with us when Jessica and I got married, is it any wonder that she assumed that Jess and I would be standing up there with the two of you?"

"This is just getting out of hand," John muttered as he ran a hand down his face. "I wasn't expecting this to happen."

"What to happen?" Antonio asked. "John, what did you expect to happen once you asked her to marry you?"

"I don't know man, I really don't," John admitted. "Look, can you. . .let's solve one problem for the moment. You'll stand up for me, right?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Good. Then I just have to figure out one other person to ask and she gets what she wants and we can forget this.'

"John, it doesn't work that way."

"Yeah, I'm starting to figure that out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1 month later

Natalie smiled as she sat in the middle of Rodi's in the middle of her bridal shower, trying to act like everything was ok.

Only it wasn't.

She had pushed through the plans and instead of fighting her on them, John just went along. He just kept telling her that it was all right. She could have whatever she wanted.

They didn't talk anymore, unless it was about the wedding or work, and it was to the point where she didn't want to be at the hotel room with him. The only time that they connected was when they had sex and even that was not enough for her anymore.

All she wanted, she realized, was for him to be honest with her.

_Maybe he would be, if you were honest with him and yourself_ an inner voice mocked as she rose and shook off her mother's concerned look.

Tonight when she left here she'd go to her mother's to change and then to the rehearsal dinner.

And tomorrow. . .

Tomorrow, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

"You ok?" Jessica asked her, a glass of wine in her hand, something Natalie noticed was becoming a constant of late.

"Yeah, I'm just going outside for a breathe of fresh air. Be right back," she answered, as she quickly made her way outside.

Once in the cool spring air she looked up into the blue sky as if it held answers, only to hear the arguing voices of two of her bridesmaids: "you do know how bad it could be for me if you two had gotten caught," Marci chided Star as Natalie hid along the side of the building.

"We didn't do anything. We were just talking, Marci. Honest," Star answered through tears.

"In my car. If you two got caught, people would assume that I knew you two were sneaking around this whole time!"

"But you pretty much have. You've helped us!

"You tell anyone. . ." Marci threatened.

"And you'll what?" Star asked.

"Ohhh… you go ahead. No one will believe you anyway. They'll just think you're being spiteful. I'll tell them you snuck the keys out of my purse or something."

"And after the things I did for you? You think the kids like you? Langston and I had to go through a lot of trouble to get people to behave and treat you with respect, we should've just let them run you out," Star shot back before running off and towards the building.

"What was that about?" Michael asked as he and John approached.

"Oh, nothing. Teen angst, so you ready for tomorrow, John?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he sighed as he looked back across the parking lot. "Look, I'm going to get the car. Bring it to the loading door. Things in there should be winding down."

"Sure, Johnny," Michael sighed. As his brother left he turned to Marci and shook his head: "This is going to be a disaster."

"He's going to go through with it, though, right?" Marci asked.

"Yeah. I think so. I don't even think he'd back out at the altar. But it still doesn't make this right."

"No. You're right. He should've just broken things off with her that night at the Palace like he planned. I don't know how we're going to make it through tomorrow without. . ."

"Marci, it's not our place. . ."

"I know. . . I know. . . But Marty said. . ."

"Marty said," Natalie muttered under her breathe. "I'll give you Marty said and a whole lot more and we'll see who can handle what. . ."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Evangeline and Vincent stared at Natalie as she laid out part of her plan of attack in the middle of Evangeline's apartment. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," the red head answered easily.

"All of it?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. When Antonio gets the little delivery that I'm leaving for him he'll blow. He's going to want to sell and we'll swoop in. Bree's legacy won't be destroyed because my sister can't keep her act together and Nash won't lose everything because she can't decide which way is up. Believe me, it's not a good place to be when you've bet everything on someone who just can't, or won't, come through."

"That's . . . but the other. . . come one, you really want me to. . .." Evangeline sighed. "You want to sandbag him like that? In front of everyone?"

"He probably still won't get it. But yeah. Michael and Marci hoped that he wouldn't leave me at the altar, which means that I could've been the one sandbagged. I've given him out after out after out this month. I'm done. I'm tired of being the one who's embarrassed and pitted. I'm done letting him ruin my life."

Vincent stared at her: "and what will you be doing?"

"Packing," she sighed, then smiled as she looked at Evangeline: "I got in."

"Where?"

"Port Charles."

"That's. . . That's great. . . when are you going to leave?" Evangeline asked.

"Tonight."

"I'll pull some strings, get you a job with the DA's office there. I'll find out where you can stay once you get there."

"Has to be a rooming house or boarding house or something, doesn't there?" Natalie asked with a shrug.

"All right, I give. What's in Port Charles?" Vincent asked.

"Law school," Natalie answered, causing Vincent to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. Good choice considering how you handle yourself, I'm going to head out. You call me when you're settled. Or just need a friend," he said bending to give her a quick hug.

"Sure. Thanks for everything, Vincent," she said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, well, I still wish you'd let me ice him."

Laughing she shook her head: "My way's better."

"If you say so," he acknowledged then nodded to Evangeline. "Counselor, see you around."

The two women watched him walk out in silence before Natalie turned to Evangeline: "Well, I guess this is it. I really don't know how to thank you for what you've done for me these last two months."

"You did most of it yourself."

"Right."

"You. . . really sure you want it to end this way? That you don't want to just tell him you know that he didn't mean to propose?"

"No. I want to do it this way. All of it. I finally know what I have to do about everything. I. . I have to go. I have a couple of stops I have to make before I leave tonight. Again, thanks. . ."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Natalie rolled her eyes as she talked to the principal of her cousin's school on the phone: "well, according to my daughter Britney she most certainly has been. . . well, of course I am aware of that, why do you think she hasn't told you that Mrs. McBaine has been covering for these two all year. . . well I for one figured you take that brat Star Manning's side too. That's why I didn't want her to say anything, but then when I was driving pass that restaurant Rodi's today I saw Manning and Thornhart in her car. . . well, I was too. .. she was out there with them. . . I'm sure she will. . . wouldn't you? . . . please do."

Hanging up the phone Natalie pulled up into the parking lot of her uncle's building and dialed a second number. As she parked the car she started in on the act of indignant parent for the second time: "Yes, I wonder if you can help me. I understand that your field supervisor for Mrs. Marci McBaine while she's student teaching. . . yes, while my daughter's one of her students. . .. Britney. . . only it doesn't involve my daughter. . . at least not directly. . ."

Marci frowned at the phone as Michael came into the apartment carrying Tommy: "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. That was the principal. She wants to see me first thing Monday morning," Marci answered distantly.

"Did she say what about?"

"No. That's the odd thing. I mean, all my observations were done. . . there shouldn't be anything she needs to talk to me about. . ."

"Maybe she just wants to tell you what a great job you're doing. . ."

Todd opened the door of his Penthouse and frowned when he saw Natalie standing on the other side: "shouldn't you be getting ready for a dinner or something?"

"Nice to see you too Uncle Todd," Natalie said as she pushed inside.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?"

"From you, nothing. I just came by to tell you something."

"Let me guess, don't show up tonight or tomorrow?"

"No. If I were you I'd definitely show up tonight. Would definitely amuse your twisted sensibilities. Tomorrow. . . well, you'll understand about tomorrow tonight. . . no, I'm here for something else. Something I should've come to you about a month ago, I just. . . I just didn't want to believe what I heard."

"Which was?"

Natalie inhaled: "did Evangeline tell you that someone told her that Rex forged your son's death certificate?"

"You?" he asked, torn between shock and anger.

"I overheard him and Michael talking about it."

"Why would he and Michael. . ." Todd started and then stopped. Natalie stood there watching as realization dawned on his face and he started to curse.

"I wanted to tell someone, so I told Evangeline. I didn't tell her who might have your son. I still don't know how true it is. The information. .. it sounded like it came from Spencer and if it wasn't true to hurt all of you. . ." she started to babble as Todd grabbed her and shook her, yelling at her: "You knew. .. knew he might be my son and you didn't say anything?!?!? Don't you know what that does to a person? What it's been like. . ."

"Let go of me!" she screamed as she pulled out of his hold, making sure that their was plenty of space between them as Todd stood there breathing heavily. "You really think that of all people I don't get this? News flash, I was Todd Jr!"

"Ok. . . Ok. . . So, I go about getting my son back."

"Just. . . just give it a little bit. I've set Marci up for one fall that might help you, but if you push too soon, they're going to know where you got the information."

Todd stared at her for a few moments: "why are you setting up your future in-laws for me? Why tell me now?"

"I have my reasons," Natalie said softly. "Look, I have to go. Just. . . when you go after them. . . make sure you're doing it for the right reasons. That it's really because its what's best for your son, can you promise me that much?"

'Yeah. Sure. . ."

"Todd. . ."

"Ok. I promise. I'll do what's best for him."

"OK then," Natalie sighed as she turned and walked out, leaving Todd staring bemusedly behind her. . .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Michael crossed Capricorn to where his brother was leaning against the bar with a beer in his hand. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed. I still can't believe how fast she put all of this together," John said gesturing around the room. "You. . . you umm still picking mom and Shannon up at the airport tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yup. You want to come with me?"

John snorted: "we hit traffic on the way back or their flight's delayed and I run late I think I meet the wrong side of Asa's shotgun."

Michael laughed as Antonio approached: "He's not joking," the Hispanic man put in. "So where's Natalie?"

"She was going to her Mom's to change after the party," John answered.

"I picked Jessica up, she wasn't there."

"Don't tell me we're going here again," John muttered as Marty came over. 

"Everything ok?" she asked as she took a seat next to him.

"What are you doing her?" Antonio asked.

"What?" she asked annoyance at being questioned clear in her voice.

"Sorry, that came out wrong," he covered as he signaled the bartended for his usual. "I just wasn't expecting you."

"Well, I had a message asking me to come, so I figured why not," Marty shrugged. "So where's the bride to be?"

"Driving," Evangeline answered from over her shoulder. "Natalie called me as I was coming in. Antonio, she has a song she wants me to sing for John Would that be ok?"

Antonio looked at her surprised: "no problem. I'll get you set up," he said moving her towards the piano area.

"Natalie's asked your ex to sing a song for you?" Marty asked John with a frown. "And she doesn't have issues?"

"She works for Vang," John shrugged. "Look, I'm going to go say hi to Bo," he said as he was turning.

"All right, forget I said anything," Marty sighed as she signaled the bartender to put in her order for a drink and Antonio's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"OK, guys, Natalie's running a little late, and she's asked that Evangeline grace us with a song."

Inhaling as some polite applauds could be heard Evangeline stepped up onto the stage and took the microphone from Antonio: "Natalie came to me about a month ago after overhearing John telling someone how much he had thought about proposing and about their future together. It took us sometime to come up with a song that she thought could express the feelings she had that night. But, recently, she heard this and thought it would be perfect. . ." she explained before she started to sing:

"_Just a shoulder to cry on  
That's all I've been to you  
Just someone to rely on  
When your world is empty and blue_

I'm just someone you call dear  
Whenever you choose  
I'm just someone you run to  
I'm just someone you use,"

Even from the distance separating them, Evangeline could see the realization dawning on John's face as the words started to sink in. Even as it did, her voice picked up emotion and power because she wasn't singing the words just for Natalie, but also for herself.__

"I'm just someone you can talk to  
And that's all I'll ever be  
Just a clown you can laugh with  
Someone to treat you as you need"

Antonio stood shaking his head as a messenger came over and handed him an envelope. Without thinking, he took it and automatically opened it. He stared in shock of the pictures of his wife in the arms of a man he considered to be a close friend, and others of them arguing with his brother. 

There was a message typed and attached, telling him that his brother had known that his wife was probably cheating on him the whole time they were married. . .

__

"I'm just a fool you can love on  
Any time you choose  
I'm just someone you run to  
I'm just someone you use

I'm just someone you run to  
I'm just someone you use  
Don't you know when you need me  
My little heart just can't refuse"

Natalie stared around the room of the hotel room she had shared with John, making sure that she had taken everything with her that she wanted. Fighting back tears she took off her engagement ring and left it on the bureau in the room before walking out, knowing she was leaving everything she had thought she wanted behind.__

"I'm just someone who loves you, baby  
I can't win and I can't lose  
I'm just someone you run to  
I'm just someone you use"

John stalked out of the nightclub as the words followed him, trying to figure out what to do next. He pretended he didn't hear the whispers as some of the cops he worked with walked out around him to get their cars in the parking lots.

It was a while later that he heard footsteps stop next to him: "You were an idiot."

Looking over he glared at Evangeline: "you clearly knew what was coming."

"Not till this afternoon. Not for sure," she sighed. "Why didn't you just tell her that you wanted a long engagement? Or better yet that you hadn't intended on proposing?"

"That would've changed this?'

"It might've," Evangeline sighed.

"Where is she?"

"I told you. Driving."

"Evangeline. . ."

"Consider it attorney client privilege or better yet a secret between friends."

"Since when have you two been friends?"

"For a while now. See its just one of the many things you didn't know about her. Wouldn't let yourself know," she said as she rolled her eyes: "but it doesn't matter. You should've told her, instead of your brother or Marty--- but I'm sure she'll help you pick up the pieces," she said and then at the sound of footsteps turned. "And oh look, here she is now. . ."

"Evangeline. . ."

"What John?"

"Is she really ok?"

"No. But she will be," Evangeline answered. "In time. . ."

Song Credit: _Someone You Use, _Vonda Shepard


End file.
